Klaine music meme
by CallaSoreon
Summary: A little angst, fluff, and lots of love.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I decided to jump on the band wagon and do this thing. 10 songs on shuffle no skipping even though I wanted to some times. All written in only the amount of time the song takes.**

**Before the Dawn- Evanescence:**

Kurt stared at his glowing phone in the darkness of his room and then at his sleeping brother. He slipped out of bed as silently as he could and put on some of his simplest clothes before sneaking out of the house.

Some things had happened and his dad found out about Blaine in the worst possible way. Burt wanted to see his son happy but he didn't know if Blaine could be trusted. Therefore Kurt could only be with Blaine at the house with a parent of Finn around. He looked to his phone again.

'I want to be with you. Come with me tonight?' He smiled softly and ran down the block to where Blaine was parked and slipped into his loves car. "Get me home before dawn." He warned.

**I am not that Girl- Wicked: (Oh how cliché but I don't want to cheat and skip it)**

Kurt almost dropped his bag when he saw Blaine with another boy. He had to admit the other guy was cute. He was a little shorter than Blaine with hair almost just like his but blonde. He knew he and Blaine weren't really together but it still hurt. He had bared his soul to Blaine and given him his heart weather Blaine knew it or not. He quickly turned away and whipped away his tears. What he needed now was some chick flick and his girls with tubs of ice cream. He should have never let his heart go so… freely AGAIN. He was just destined to be alone the rest of his life.

**Let the Bodies Hit the Floor- Drowning Pool: (This one was hard!)**

Blaine was pissed. No he was beyond pissed. He got his whole glee club together and was heading to McKinley. Mercedes had called him and told him Kurt was seriously hurt and heading to the hospital. Wes and David insisted that he could not drive in his current emotional state and insisted on driving. The rest of his glee team following in other cars. Wes and David were going to drop him off at the hospital and then go hunt down Kurfosky with the other guys, He would pay for hurting their favorite little spy.

Blaine sat by Kurt bedside trying to remain calm and talked to him in southing tones. Though he had a hard time hiding his smile when a nurse came in to tell them that they found the boy who had done this to Kurt in much the same state as he was in. Blaine would have to pay his boys back big time for this.

**You and Me- Lifehouse:**

The whole star crossed lovers thing always seemed very romantic to Kurt but also rather cliché. That is until he experienced to himself, Blaine. He saw him at the bottom of the stairs and when Blaine turned to him and smiled when he asked for help his breath caught in his throat and everything else vanished. There was nothing but the velvety voice and those deep dark hazel orbs the Kurt was quickly drowning in. Even when Blaine's advice backfired he still looked to him like some kind of god because Blaine could do no wrong. He would follow this perfect wonderful young man wherever he wanted. Anything to just be with him and be able to look into those eyes again.

**Buttons- Pussy Cat Dolls: (Oh god itunes why? WHY?)**

Blaine had found some of New Directions proformances on youtube and showed the rest of his glee team. It was generally decided they needed to be a little more… risqué. And so they turned to Kurt, after they found he could MOVE. Kurt told them he would have to think about it and they split up for the day but Blaine as always went with Kurt to his room.

"I think I may have thought of something for Glee. I don't know what the guys will think about it though. Mind if I run it by you?"

Blaine just smiled and turned around in his chair. "Go right ahead." And before he knew it Kurt was singing and dancing to Buttons. It was VERY hard for Blaine not to just push him down onto his bed and have his way with him and when Kurt really got into it and was practically in his lap he just HAD to put his hands on those hips.

**Come What May- Moulin Rouge:**

Kurt was feeling heart broken when he found out his paper work hadn't gone through properly and he would have to wait for next year to go to Dalton. The worst thing of it all was not returning to the harassment but leaving Blaine.

"Promise you wont forget me?" He asked timidly, he didn't want to wait for fall.

Blaine smiled softly and kissed him gently, "How could I? I love you more than anything. You know that."

Kurt smiled softly and returned the kiss. "You have to text me everyday or I wont be able to handle it."

"You know you can call me anytime and I'll be at your side in on time." He brushed Kurt's fringe from his forehead. "No matter what I'll be there for you, rain, snow, or shine." Kurt felt tears welling up in his eyes, "Why are you so perfect?" Blaine chuckled and Kurt kissed him again, a little harder this time. "I love you."

"Love you too."

**Together Again- Evanescence:**

Blaine hated being an upper classman, he never thought he would but then he met Kurt. Kurt who was now toughing it out at school alone while Blaine was at college. He longed to be with him again and he texted Kurt every day telling him he missed him and loved him and how many more days it would be until they were together again. 25. 25 more days and he would have Kurt in his arms again until then he would have to just hold onto his dreams and the sweet little texts Kurt sent him. Hoping against hope that Kurt was safe back in McKinley and the world wasn't to cruel to him.

Inside- Helen Trevillion: (Not many people know her music but its wonderful. I command you to google her and listen to all her work.)

Kurt was having an even harder time sense he had returned to McKinley and Blaine was feeling lost at what to do for his love. His parents wouldn't let him leave such a wonderful school as Dalton to follow a boy. He just kept quoting self-help books and random songs to both cheer Kurt up and try to help him through everything. He hoped it was working. He also told him to talk to his fellow glee members. It was clear that they wanted to help but Kurt didn't want to get them to involved. He had Mercedes calling him almost every week to fill her in on what Kurt had told him had been happening with Kurfosky so she could do all she could. Kurt of course didn't know about that, Blaine just always told him, "Just promise you wont forget to fight."

The Music of the Night- Phantom of the Opera: (I am glad this song is long because I had a hard time with this one.)

Kurt has an addiction. Blaine. Him all together but more specifically his voice. It was so… smooth and… creamy like chocolate. Every time he sang or even talked Kurt was lost to the rest of the world and he just wanted to close his eyes and be lost forever with Blaine and his amazing voice. When he sang Kurt could practically FEEL the music wrapping around him like he wanted Blaine's arms to, and caress him like he wanted Blaine's hands to. He dreamed of Blaine singing, fantasized about it. It was his drug and he wanted more and more of it. Even if it was just sitting in Blaine's car with him singing to the radio. That perfect voice, he loved when Blaine would sing just to him, even in a crowd of people he knew it was for HIM. And when Blaine asked him to sing with him he felt like he had gone to heaven.

Concrete Angel- Martina McBride: (God what a horrible way to end this.)

Blaine walked silently through the dew covered grass, past stone after stone. He knew the place by heart by now. He came almost every day to see his one love. He came to a stop and lifted his face to look at the angel statue of HIS Kurt. He knew Kurt didn't believe in god or heaven but he had always seen Kurt as an angel. He didn't deserve what had happened to him. All those people heard! They SAW what was happening but didn't think to help. If any one of then had possessed a heart, which Blaine now didn't think anyone in the world did, Kurt would still be alive. He and Blaine would be sitting in his room cuddled on the sofa and watching some musical, Wicked because that was Kurt favorite. But no one did and now Blaine was all alone but he couldn't help but smiled slightly. They hadn't taken Kurt away completely because he was still loved, more than words could describe.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I did this while waiting for my beta to edit the new chapter of the Blanket. Enjoy. iTunes was good to me this go around.**

**Ticket to ride- The Beatles**

"Kurt please! Think about this what about—"

"Blaine I have thought about this! I am going back. It was nice to feel safe for awhile but this place is just bring me down. I am just as caged as Pavi. I am going home." He said for the umpteenth time that day as he packed his bags.

Blaine was doing his best not to break down in front of him. He was supposed to be strong, the rock for Kurt to hold onto. If only he would really hold onto him. "Just give it time." He insisted.

"No Blaine! I have given it time but its done nothing! Why is it such a bog deal to you?"

"Because the boy I am crazy about is going away."

**Halo- Beyonce**

Blaine watched Kurt through the window of a commons as he walked through the courtyard to the dorms. The way the sun hit his silken hair made him look like he had a halo.

Blaine smiled softly at the thought. Kurt had no idea his effect on him. He though Blaine was the strong one but oh was he wrong. He didn't trust, almost anyone. He was secretive and timid but Kurt. Kurt got under his skin without even trying, Blaine dropped all his shields for him because he quickly became everything to him.

Kurt just got him, he could talk to him about anything and he did. Kurt was saving him from himself without even realizing it. Kurt was perfection in his eyes, an angel just for him.

**Black Magic Woman- Santana (Oh this one was fun!)**

Blaine stood wide eyes at the end of the hall as he watched Kurt slink away with a rather seductive smile thrown over his shoulder at him. He had never dreamed of such things coming from Kurt mouth. He never dreamed of any of what happened.

Kurt had pressed Blaine against a wall and pressed oh so close to him and lightly kissed his neck. Blaine had no idea how Kurt knew that one spot drove him crazy. He felt the heat rising up inside of him painting his cheeks before dropping… down. Oh why did Kurt have to do that in the middle of the hall?

"If you need any help with that you know where to find me." He had whispered lowly. Blaine followed him once his mind started functioning again. Like Kurt had him under a spell and he was bring out a side of Blaine even Blaine didn't know existed.

**Tango De Roxanne- Moulin Rouge**

Kurt could fell the music rising through the speakers. This DJ had a rather odd mix of music but now was a 'slow' dance. Kurt could hardly call a tango a slow dance. He sighed and slumped against the wall not even noticing Mark prowling over to him.

He was happy for the attention so he followed him out onto the floor to dance.

Blaine watched with narrowed eyes as Mark pulled Kurt close, far to close and ran his hand up and down his side as they danced together. He felt something suspiciously like jealousy and heartbreak bubble up inside him.

Kurt suddenly noticed he was swept away from Mark who was looking very irritated. He looked up, well more down, to see he was now in Blaine's arms. He didn't mind Joey really but this just felt so much better. Dancing with the boy he loved.

**Circus – Brittany Speers (Yes! I swear this should be Kurt's theme song!)**

Kurt had learned a few things while at Dalton. One was they were more observant than people at McKinley. This was probably because they weren't trying to stand out.

Second was he stood out. That was normal to him but this was for a different reason. He hadn't really expected the amount of gay kids a Dalton but it seemed they were falling all over themselves to get to him. This amazed him. All eye were on him.

Of course this lead him to another realization. Some of these boy could handle his strong personality but others seemed slightly frightened.

"They just realized you are way out of their league." Wes commented as a few young men scurried away from them. "Or it could just be the you-even-try-I'll-kill-you faces Blaine is making at them. He doesn't like to share."

**Realize – Colbie Caillat**

Kurt sighed as he watched Blaine talk animatedly about something. He had stopped listening, more focused on the movements of his lips than what was coming out of them. He wondered if Blaine even realized the way he felt about him.

Blaine was smiling brightly at Kurt as he talked to him about Vouge. He just loved the dreamy smile Kurt got when they talked about fashion or music. The one he was making right now. He would do anything he could to make him smile. He wondered if Kurt even realized the way he felt about him.

**Hot – Avril**

Blaine learned something about Kurt when they sang Baby its Cold Outside. He was a flirt and when he flirted his was… hot. He suddenly found himself flirting with him more than normal just so Kurt would flirt back.

Kurt noticed the change in Blaine after their song and he was exploiting it. He flirted with him as often as he could, really trying to seduce him. Finally tired of waiting for Blaine to break he decided to make him break. During dinner he leaned into his and whispered lowly in his ear.

"I can show you all the places you've never been and I can make you say everything that you never said and I will let you do anything again and again" Blaine grabbed him by the wrist, excused them from the table and quickly lead him into his dorm.

**Every time we touch - Cascada**

Kurt felt a thrill go through him as Blaine ran his hand up his arm. It was a simple movement that shouldn't effect him this way but he couldn't help it. Everything about Blaine was perfect, everything he did felt good.

Blaine wrapped his arms around him and Kurt instantly felt protected, felt at home. He let his eyes flutter shut as Blaine's lips gently grazed his neck and jaw moving for his lips. He knew it was cliché but the moment he felt them everything vanished and he felt like flying. His heart beat like a drum in his chest. He wanted to be with Blaine forever.

**Everybody Wants to be a Cat – The Aristocats (I was wondering if I would get any Disney music)**

Kurt watched with an amused as he boyfriend danced around his room wit his head phones in. He hadn't noticed Kurt was watching him. He was far to lost in the music with his eyes closed and doing simple little steps like the ones in the movie.

"Everybody! Everybody! Everybody wants to be a cat!" Kurt couldn't help but start laughing and sang along.

**Mr. Wonderful (Oh iTunes you are so good to me)**

Kurt could hardly believe how luck he was. He had the best boyfriend in the world. He felt like he was dreaming half the time. Blaine could have had any guy he wanted and yet Kurt was the one he picked.

He never even questioned Kurt's need to be touched. He would just say "Hold me." He Blaine would be more than happy to oblige. No that Kurt had to tell him often. He was more than happy to hold him and rain kisses… everywhere. Kurt had never been so happy, or so deeply in love. He was… wonderful.


End file.
